


Resting Place

by Waldo



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've always gone alone," Gibbs told him.  <br/>"Because you<em> need </em>to go alone, or because no one said they'd go with you?" Tony pressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resting Place

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the completely screwed over fifth round of "NCIS_LFWS" on LJ. The prompt was one slash and one het story, 500 words or less each. We had to use one of five given quotes as the inspiration for both stories. I chose, "He who asks is a fool for five minutes, but he who does not ask remains a fool forever." (Chinese proverb) This is (obviously) my slash entry.

Ziva noticed that Gibbs had come in wearing a button-down shirt and tie instead of his usual polo, but he hadn't commented when she'd asked what the occasion was.

Tony deliberately kept his clowning to a minimum that morning, knowing damn well this was not the day to aggravate Gibbs.

McGee was mystified by both the change in Gibbs' appearance and in Tony's behavior.  Queries to Abby had only gotten him vague responses that hadn't helped him understand the odd undercurrent he'd felt between Gibbs and DiNozzo.

At 3:00 Gibbs grabbed his jacket from his chair. "I'm heading out early.  McGee, I expect that email analysis to be on my desk when I come in tomorrow."

"Y-yes, boss," McGee stammered trying to understand what could possibly lead _Gibbs_ to leave early. 

Before Gibbs could get across the squadroom and into the elevator, Tony had jumped up and jogged after him.  As the elevator descended, Tony reached over and flipped the switch.

Gibbs glared at him, as if stopping the elevator was a privilege he alone held.

"I'm not going to ask where you're going," Tony said.

"Good.  Because I wasn't gonna tell you," Gibbs retorted, reaching to restart the elevator.

Tony caught his hand.  "Because I already know."

Gibbs pulled his hand back, his face clouding over.  "Then you know not to screw with me today, DiNozzo."  This time he was successful in restarting the motor.

Tony didn't touch him, but he did step into Gibbs' personal space.  "I want you to let me go with you this year.  Please don't shut me out."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked; anything else he was thinking of saying held back as the elevator opened to the garage and they both maneuvered around the small herd of agents waiting for the elevator.

Tony followed Gibbs to his car and caught Gibbs' hand as he reached to open the car door.  "Tell me that you need to do this alone and I'll go back to work and then wait for you in your basement."

Gibbs took a deep breath and let it out, finding it excessively difficult to make eye-contact with Tony.  He also found that he couldn't lie to him.

"It's not that…  I've always gone alone," Gibbs finally told him. 

"Because you _need_ to go alone, or because no one ever said they'd go with you?" Tony pressed.

Gibbs sighed and pressed the door-release twice, unlocking the other car door.  "I thought about asking this morning.  Couldn't figure out how."

"You just say, 'It's Kelly's birthday.  I'm going to the cemetery and I'd like you to go with me,'" Tony whispered.

"Sounds easy when you say it."

 

As they pulled through the cemetery gates, Gibbs broke a long silence.  "She'd be twenty-five today."  He pulled over and Tony followed him through the markers.  "I think she would have liked you."

Gibbs pushed away some of the dead leaves that had gathered around the headstone.  "Hey, Kel, I finally found someone worth bringing out here with me."


End file.
